There have been known dual clutch transmissions having two clutches (for example, refer to PTL 1). A dual clutch transmission, which is a power transmission mechanism, has two systems of odd-numbered gears and even-numbered gears which correspond individually to two clutches thereof and changes the gears by engaging the two systems in an alternate fashion. With such a dual clutch transmission, since while one system is engaged, the other system is waiting, a gear change requires a short period of time.